Love, Life and Something Else
by xxazureangelxx
Summary: Friendships and Loves, Humour and Heartbreaks, and just life in general. [One should know that Phantom Thieves are inquisitive...]
1. Head over Heels

_I'm Gosho Aoyama. Like, really. See?_

_Heiji walks past and pulls off the disguise, revealing a hyper fangirl wearing an emerald WGHS uniform._

_Um…It's Gosho cosplay day!!_

_Let's make it obvious: I don't own Conan. It's all Gosho Aoyama's (sobs)_

_Couple/Friends: Heiji & Kazuha_

o.0.O.0.o.

Kaitou Kid looked down at the large box down below, clearly marked 'LOVE' in great big red letters.

He was going to have a _lot _of fun tonight.

The heist was over almost as soon as it began.

Jewels were stolen, curses were cursed, officers were taunted. British detectives paced around with their highly accurate watch, and Heads of the Kaitou Kid Taskforce ran around cursing. Mothers told their children to block their ears when the officer spoke, and unfortunate childhood friends of Phantom Thieves were waiting for their father to get home.

Just like any other night.

Except for that one detail. Nakamori-keibu remained puzzling over the last sentence in Kid's message. He gotten away with the jewel, _again_, and this time, he had left an extra note for the officer to decipher. It was so not his day.

To add to his frustration, a certain dark-skinned detective was missing from the scene, along with that pony-tailed girl who was practically glued to him. At least he had a brain, thought Nakamori, sneaking a quick glance at a certain blonde detective. He could have done more than just tripping over an overly large-sized pink flamingo-patterned bra (where had Kid got those from, anyway?), and ending up having to go to the hospital for a broken arm.

He looked over the note left by Kid. The words 'head over heels in love' seemed to grow eyes (with a monocle on one…gosh, he really was going delusional) and stare at him repeatedly. He knew perfectly well what they meant, but what had Kaitou Kid meant by them?

Meanwhile, at a nearby dock…

"Ow! Kazuha, that's the reason why you shouldn't wear heels! Especially on a heist night, you never know what could happen…Damn Kaitou Kid."

"Oh, so it's my fault that you head just had to get stuck where the heel juts out? And I thought men, were strong…"

"Goshness, this reminds me of English class."

"English class isn't as bad as being cooped in a miniscule shipping container marked 'LOVE""

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"Well, sensei said something about being head over heels…

"…in love." Kaitou Kid smirked. Toying with peoples minds were just so fun. Now, if only he could meet the cost of those hidden cameras and sound recording devices…

o.0.O.0.o.

_Very random. I know. I'm only starting out, and I do have a few more serious fics that are around half-way written, and are a bit longer. I'll try my best to post them soon, but if I don't remember, well…_

_For those who don't get it, the box is labelled love. And Kazuha's heels are over Heiji's head. Therefore, head over heels in love. XD_

_Anyway, ginormous (mixture of gigantic and enormous…isn't it nice?) huggles and chocolate and thanks to all those who reviewed in my first story! Now, if only I could find the chocolate…_


	2. Loneliness or Not

_Disclaimer: Check beginning _

_Couple/Friends: Haibara, general friendship_

o. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. o

Haibara liked the wind.

The sound of it calmed restless souls. It gave life to inanimate objects, making the leaves dance around her, in a synchronising motion. It was soothing, and it seemed to emit its own music, giving tranquillity to these bathing in its swishes.

It was mysterious and unpredictable. It came from nowhere, and it returned to nowhere else. There was no true origin, it just came around, and then it went. It was alone, accompanied by nothing else.

Sometimes people were thankful for it, such as on hot summer days with nothing but sun and heat. Sometimes people despised it, especially when it was cold and raining, and the wind only added to the coldness. It belonged to nothing, nothing belonged to it. It had no true purpose.

Just like her.

o. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. o

She continued walking to the elementary that she attended, the late autumn wind blowing leaves around her. The sky was still a greyish colour, making her even gloomier than she was before. The streetlights were turned on, bright spheres of light amongst the darkness. Her steps echoed off the pavement, and her shadow followed her. Like a stalker. Like _them_. It was because of them, that her steps were lighter, her shadow was shorter. It seemed so…wrong.

Cries and laughter of children in the distance echoed through the streets. Everyone seemed so…happy, and carefree. She was practically bathed in her terrifying memories and past. She saw hordes of high school students walk past, admittedly chattering and laughing. They had been given the ability to spread happiness. She had missed out on that quality when God was handing them out.

She could have been one of them. She had the chance to. But in the end, she refused.

She had found the antidote only months ago. Kudo-kun had taken it immediately, with no regrets whatsoever. She knew that he wanted his old life back, and after all that time, she gave it to him. He was reunited with his old life again, the one that he had strived for all this time. Things went back to normal, or as normal as they possibly could have been. The children were told that Conan had to go back to America to meet his parents. They accepted the explanation half-heartedly, and reminded Conan that he should phone them and tell them about his new life. The bowtie solved that problem with no hitches as all, and it all went quickly and simply.

Her life was still a muddle.

She did know one thing. She had planned out her future, fine-tuning every small detail. She had made one thing clear, that her future would not involve a Miyano Shiho. From then on, there was no Shiho, and she accepted what fate had given her. She accepted the professor as her father, and the children as her friends. Sometimes Ran would come over, and sort of fill in as a sisterly role, almost like another Miyano Akemi. They both knew that Ran would never be the same, but she was fine enough.

The rest of the antidote was stored in the lab, as a sort of reminder of what her past actions had done. The Black Organisation had been taken down, and all the members were either behind bars, or out of the living world. She had nothing to fear anymore.

Yet, why was she still like what she was? Now that they were gone, couldn't she shed the mask that she hid behind? Ayumi-chan had once told her that she was like the Kaitou Kid, hidden behind a mask, a secret identity.

She had no idea how close she was to the truth.

o. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. o

Haibara's mind returned to her current life, to where she was at. The present rushed at her, like a bull at a red scarf, and she was no longer lingering on the edge of her thoughts.

She looked up, surprised to see three young children running towards her. One was a young girl, her short hair decorated with a headband, and adorable eyes that just screamed, "LOOK AT ME!" There were two others, a tall and slightly horizontally challenged boy, with a bald patch on his head, and a shorter and more timid boy, wearing his trademark freckles and a green turtleneck jumper. Shouts of "Haibara-san!" and "Ai-chan!" filled the air, and she greeted them with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

The trio joined Haibara, and they walked to school together, just like any other morning. Oddly, Haibara noticed, the trio seemed to be a bit twitchier than usual. Ayumi seemed to talk much faster than she used to, and there were hints of nervousness in her voice. Genta seemed to talk much less, much to the surprise of Haibara. Mitsuhiko kept silent as usual, but it was more of an uncomfortable silence than the usual one. Ayumi's chatter soon died out in the last few minutes before school.

Something seemed wrong. Quite wrong. Only minutes ago, the shouts and cries of three young children had filled the scene. Now, it was as if someone had pressed the mute button on the remote control of their life. Her face remained emotionless as usual, and to her surprise, the children seemed to almost follow.

Haibara thought it through carefully, with precision and accuracy, like the scientist that she was, and never would be again. She couldn't figure it out, and the loud vibrations of the school bell sent her back to reality.

o. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. oo. 0. O. 0. o

The day passed, although there was a sort of tension hanging in the air. The children seemed highly nervous, and Haibara was not one that passed it off as nothing. During their first lesson, Ayumi kept fidgeting, until the teacher pointed it out and told her to stop. Mitsuhiko seemed to be trying quite hard to avoid Haibara's eyes, and Genta resumed being in silent mode, something quite uncommon of his character.

Something was up, and she knew it. Still, she continued on with the daily routine, and to an outsider, it would look as if she didn't really care. In her mind though, was a different story.

The school bell rang for the last time that day, signalling the end of school. Things had not returned to normal, but Haibara found herself walking alongside them to her house after school anyway. The sky was now a bright shade of blue, cheery and gleeful. The fierce wind had stopped, and instead, a light breeze whispered past as the Shounen Tantei had walked by.

She had not confronted them, and left them to try and take the matter into their own hands.

They had arrived at the Professor's house within minutes. Haibara said her goodbyes to the children, and went in on her way. Seconds after she opened the door…

BOOM! Streamers filled the air.

CRACK! A large banner with neon words unfolded.

A crowd of people all shouted in unison, "Happy Birthday!"

Four teenagers wearing the blue regulation Teitan High Uniform were adding finishing touches, such as blowing loud trumpets to complete the mood, or tripping over electrical wires (and breaking glasses, and accidentally blowing out candles, and…). Three young children had somehow managed to sneak in the back way, and were holding presents too large for their size, to her. Two teens talking in heavy Osaka accents were bickering about some topic or another, and the Professor was bearing a large, hearty smile.

Haibara smiled.

Perhaps she was not as lonely as she thought.


	3. The Thought that Counts

_Disclaimer: Check beginning_

_Couple/Friends: Kaito & Aoko_

o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o.

Keiko and Aoko were once again, heavily engaged in their little 'feminine-Kaito keep out!" conversations.

"I can't stand it anymore! You know what; yesterday he flipped my skirt five times! And then he put this…stuff in my sandwich and it was green and it glowed in the dark and then he decided that maybe something else would be interesting and he…"

The rest corrupted the other poor girl's mind. Keiko wasn't too pleased, as Aoko's points were quite…interesting.

Keiko sighed. It was a way of expressing the fact the she actually was listening, and completely and utterly not dreaming about the latest heist done by the infamous (and really, really sexy) Kaitou Kid. After all, a good friend always pays attention!

Being the wonderful friend she was, Keiko replied with an all-knowing look, and slowly pranced over to the other side of the classroom, coming back with a magazine in hand. She opened it, without uttering a word, to the page marked with a bright fluorescent green tab.

BRANGELINA BID FOR BABY NO. 5

No, no, to the right.

TEN WAYS TO CATCH TO MAKE A GUY FAINT-PROVEN TO WORK

Aoko looked. And glared. And glared. And glared.

Keiko suddenly thought the nurse's office was a really nice place to spend the next few hours at. Or the rest of the day. Or perhaps she could die in there, after all, they had a hunky doctor.

While Keiko was debating over whether she would rather die in her sleep or next to the said hunky doctor, Aoko beamed. As in, beamed, beamed. If she went any brighter, then Keiko swore that Aoko would be a new addition to the 'light sources' list she had prepared for the upcoming science test, and made a mental note to add that in. Colgate officials would be rushing here anytime now…

o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o.

Kaito entered Aoko's room, so stealthily that the particles of dust lay undisturbed. He tiptoed his way over to her desk, his feet making a feather light touch on the carpeted floor. On top on the said desk, lay a small inconspicuous journal, cyan and azure in colour. A miniscule lock was placed on it, reflecting the light from the long tubular lamp ahead, but such a small item could never even think about deterring Japan's greatest Phantom Thief. He reached out with his free hand and was just about to touch it when…

"Cookies!"

Damn.

Aoko carried these delectable treats (Kaito couldn't stop ogling. Cookies or the girl? You decide) up to her room. The smell of them wafted throughout the room, and lured him right into her little trap. Kaito immediately bounced off the desk, and when she came in, he was innocently sitting on her bed, grinning a grin.

Not a Chesire Cat Grin©. Those were Aoko's specialities.

This was the grin of a young child's face lighting up when they see their first love. This was the grin of satisfaction when a goal was complete. This was a grin of a delighted parent after their child won an international competition. This was a grin, 100 clean, by a professional Kaitou.

A professional Kaitou wanting a Cookie. That part is not to be forgotten.

She laid them on another table on the opposite side of the room, away from the praying eyes of The Kaitou. Lure the man. Step One.

"Kaito, I have something to do."

Questions burst out of the young boy. After all, he lost his self-preservation aaages ago.

Aoko turned off the lights, and slowly sauntered over to her bed, where Kaito was currently using as a perch.

"Kaito, you're here…"

He gulped.

"In my room…"

The circumstances seemed to be very surprising.

"On my bed…"

He gulped again. One could say it was an exact mirror image of a fish, but perhaps that wasn't such a good thing to imply in front of a particular professional Kaitou.

"The lights are switched off…"

He was speechless, and the rational side of him suddenly jumped out of the window as it spotted a marshmallow and _poof_ it was gone.

"We'll go under these covers…"

By this time, Kaito lost Rational Side Copy 2. He was stunned and he swore that his hearing had…done something to him would have summed it up. No witty comments or remarks appeared in his head. He was so absorbed that he almost missed the last part of this one-sided conversation.

"And I'll show you my brand new hairclip that glows it the dark! Isn't it pretty?"

Kaito fainted.

o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o. o. 0. O. 0. o.

_This reminds me, a lot, about the very first fanfic I wrote. _

_Obviously, that's not too important. I'm really sorry if I took ages to update, but we had 4 tests and a few essays and a speech among other things, in a week. And my management skills need a bit of updating…_

_Anyway, thanks, and huggles and chocolate, to my first reviewer Mat49324! It's really nice to get feedback, since makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Your requested story will come soon, since it's almost the holidays round here in NZ._

_And thanks to all the readers, you guys just rock!_


End file.
